Jolene
by myharlequinromance321
Summary: Jolene Walker is mutant with a troubled past, but what mutant's past isn't? She's an anti-social high school drop out, living on her own and working as a mechanic in Montana, until one day, it all changes. Join her on her journey as she becomes the second female Avenger to help save the world from Loki and the Chitauri. Eventual romance OC/? OFC/Tony friendship.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I am trying to do something right this time around. I love the avengers and I love OC's, so I wrote this. The character had been floating around my head for a few months and I finally got the motivation to write her. I am not the most knowledgeable about mutants and how they work, so please bear with me on this. If it doesn't match up with what is written about them in the Marvel universe, then let's just call this AU, because I like the way I went about it. Another note, I, unlike my lovely OC, do not have an eidetic memory, so I may forget things from the avengerverse, I am very open to corrections and constructive criticism, just please be polite. I am very socially awkward, even on the internet, so I am apologizing in advance if you decide to talk to me, but I am open to talking:)) I also have a very crappy program with terrible autocorrect, so if you see any spelling/grammatical errors, which I can assure there will be, just give me a heads up in a review or PM and I will try to fix it ASAP. I won't give too many authors' notes after this, and when I do they generally will not be as long as this one. I really hope that you enjoy my story and review/favorite/follow it, but you know, no pressure. I am just going to put the disclaimer in this chapter unless I use specific materials in a later chapter like lyrics or something. I am making it a major goal to finish this story and not abandon it like I have my other attempts. If there is anything you want to ask me just send me a message and I'll decide if it is something I can tell you:)) Thanks for reading this monstrosity of a note and have a nice read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the avengers, or anything you recognize, really. I only own my OC's and their stories. If any of the names mentioned are the names of real people or places, this is an alternate universe of my own creation and I have not based any people on real life people and the places are just back drops for my story, please take no offense to what is said about them. Thank you!**

* * *

Have you ever been able to look at someone and immediately tell that they had a hard life? It's not necessarily that they look bad, they could be drop dead gorgeous, but it's their eyes. Those eyes hold pain and sorrow and memories of the hardships they have faced. That's how people see me. How do I know that? It's rather simple really, I can hear their thoughts. Okay, so maybe it's not simple to normal people, but it's all I've ever known. I'm what the government calls a mutant. A genetic anomaly. Something got jumbled up in gestation and I was born with special powers. Those powers are great in some ways, and I wouldn't give them up for the world because even though I have lost so much as a result of them, I would have never grown into the person that I am today without them. I have had a hard life, but many others have had similar or worse ones, so I'm not going to bitch about it. Yeah, my father beat me and my mother and she blamed me for his anger, but I'm still alive aren't I? And that's more than I can say for a lot of people. Being kicked out when I was fifteen was the best thing that could have happened to me because it meant I got to leave that god forsaken house and that god forsaken town behind. I didn't even mind dropping out of school because there was nothing they could teach me that I couldn't teach myself with the help of a library.

My sperm and egg donors live in Jasper, Wyoming and that's where I spent the first fifteen years of my life. As soon as I got back on my feet after being booted out of the house, I high tailed it to Montana, Missoula if you want to get technical. I know it doesn't seem that different from Jasper, but I actually like the land, just not the proximity to my troubled past. I was able to put my extensive knowledge of cars to use and swung a job at an old auto repair shop in the not-so-nice part of the city. Sure, they were reluctant to hire a teenage girl, but once they saw me work my magic with an engine, I got them job in a snap, a snap that involved a suspicious amount of grumbling, but a snap nonetheless. I live in a crappy studio apartment in the same neighborhood as the garage which works well since I can't afford my own car. There's a library five blocks over that works as my entertainment and satiates my academic needs as well. Those are the three places where the vast majority of my time is spent. I sleep and eat and read and work on cars. I love my life the way it is.

Oh, I guess I never really said what my mutant power is did I? I gave some not-so-subtle hints, but I'll just lay it all on the table, so there is no future confusion. The most "normal" power is my eidetic memory, meaning I literally cannot forget anything I see, smell, hear, or feel. I have what is called superhuman mentality, it basically means that I have the ability to have an intelligence way above genius level, so far above it that I have gained the psychic ability of telepathy, not that I'm tootin' my own horn or anything, those are just the facts. Even though most of the happenings mentioned in the above, happened when I was fifteen, I am now, writing this, at the ripe old age of eighteen. 18 years, 76 days, and 5 hours to be exact, but who's counting? You may want to know why I'm writing this and my response is, first of all, you are just full of questions aren't you? The rest of my response is simple because I think it makes a damn good read and if there's one thing I love, it's reading.


	2. Review Response

**I know I said that I wasn't doing author notes, but I will be replying to reviews from people without accounts seeing as I have no other way, so, here we go.**

Chester-Grey: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so glad that you like it and I am extremely honored that you gave it a chance. To answer you question, yes, I do plan on keeping it a first person narrative when I get to the actual happenings. If it helps clear things up any, I call this Jolene's Book on my computer, so its going to end up like a personal writing of her adventures, kind of like a memoir or autobiography or whatever. She is going to write some flashbacks to how she got to where she is in the intro and then our favorite heroes and agents will make their appearance, but it will still be from her point of view. Maybe it will all be flashbacks and this will be written after the events. I'm confusing myself here, but hopefully I at least partially answered your question. This story is still coming together in my mind, so forgive me if I sound all over the place. I will try to update at least once a week, maybe more, but school is starting for me soon and it will be my senior year, so I may be late sometimes. I will hopefully get a good chunk written before school starts and maybe post several chapters at once to help tide things over while I adjust to my new school year and everything. This is a really long response, and I rambled some, but oh well:)) Thank you for the support and I hope I don't disappoint you!


	3. Chapter One: How it all started

**A Big Thanks to Aeri The Maribou, lozzabozzaera, and Whitelion69 for follow/favorite/reviewing!**

Chapter One

"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood," I sarcastically thought to myself as I walked down the busted up sidewalk that my apartment building and workplace shared. Looking around I was greeted with the picturesque sight of a homeless man peeing on the wall of the shady pawn shop across the street. Yep, this was the place I called home. Sure, the city itself was actually rather nice, it even had a great college, but I would never be able to afford living in the nicer parts, and I was happy enough where I was. "Hey, Jolene!" The abrupt exclamation from Mike, my boss, alerted me to the fact that I had arrived at work. "Are you gonna just keep standing there like a fire hydrant, or are ya gonna come in and do your damn job?" I sighed and turned to Mike, taking in his disheveled appearance, from his grease stained jumpsuit to his dark brown eyes and receding hairline, he looked like your typical middle-aged mechanic. Contrary to his brash words, he's actually a pretty good guy. Mike's pretty much the only person I actually enjoy being around and speaking to. He gave me a job at fifteen and makes sure the other guys don't give me too much hell. "Yeah, okay _Mikey_, just let me get my suit on and I'll get started on that carburetor for Harry Spiegelman." This earned a good-natured scowl from the gruff man. He hates it when I call him Mikey, so of course I do it all the time. Walking into the enclosed office space on the left side of the garage, I stopped by my locker to get my uniform, then went to the bathroom to change. Once that was out of the way, I made my way over to my current work station and got to work on that busted carburetor.

Working on cars always has a calming effect on me and makes me feel at peace. About an hour later I had finished my work on the part and was preparing to put it back in it's place. In the middle of putting it up, I suddenly felt a new presence in the garage. I didn't recognize the feel of his mind and when I tried to listen in on his thoughts, I was met with what felt like a steel wall. "That is so cliché," I thought to myself as I slowly turned around, trying to make as little noise as possible. I moved to hide behind the car that was jacked up next to me and listened intently, waiting to hear who this stranger was and why they were here. "Hello, Mr. Howard. My name is Nick Fury and I was wondering if you knew anything about a girl by the name of Jolene Walker?" Damn, he sounded intimidating as hell! I began to panic, going through the last few weeks in my mind, wondering what I could have done to make this man some looking for me. I took a chance, peeking around the back wheel of the car, trying to get a look at the mysterious man. "Eh, do I know you? I don't recognize you, so how do you know me? And what do you want with Jolene? She's a good girl and if you're looking from trouble, I'll call the cops before you can get any." It was official, Mike was a godsend. Bless that man and his protectiveness of me. I craned my neck to see if I could get a clearer view of the stranger because all I could see from my current vantage point was their shoes and what looked like the bottom of a...trench coat? "Dammit," I thought to myself, "No good ever came from a man wearing a trench coat, except for maybe Sherlock Holmes, but that's it." I soon realized that I would have to move if I was ever going to see the weirdo, so, as quietly as possible, I began shimmying closer on my stomach. "Finally!" I exclaimed internally, I could see the man, Nick Fury, who was looking for me. Hell, if I thought his voice was intimidating than I don't know what to call the rest of him.

He was extremely tall, easily over six feet, dressed head-to-toe in black, mostly leather. The man even had a black leather eye patch! My first thought was, " I bet he doesn't even need it, he's just using it look scary." But on closer inspection, I saw the three deep scars running from about an inch above his eyebrow, to the middle of his cheek. "Okay, so he's either really dedicated to the act and knows an amazing makeup artist, or it's legit, which is even more terrifying. Great," I quipped to myself. Suddenly his head jerked in my direction and I silently cursed myself, realizing that I had said the last part out loud, so much for my career as a sleuth, Sherlock would be disgusted. Resignedly, I stood up and walked over to the man and my boss, hoping to clear things up because I was clearly _not_ the Jolene Walker he was looking for. The three of us stood there for what felt like hours, before this Fury guy gave me an appraising look and said, "Well, Miss Walker, it would appear that you _are_ here. I can assure you that I am not looking for trouble, but I am going to need you to come with me."

I looked over at Mike for support and he, sensing my apprehension, stepped closer to Nick Fury and said, "What kind of idiots do you think we are? She's not going anywhere with some weird-ass stranger, and even if she wanted to, I wouldn't let her. She's just a kid." Fury didn't look phased at all, in fact he looked smug. "Well Mr. Howard, although it's noble of you to try and defend Miss Walker, I am here on behalf of the government and will be taking her with me regardless of your stance against it." While saying this he brought out a badge and it verified that he was indeed from the government, something called S.H.E.I.L.D, which apparently he's the director of, and it was obvious that it was legitimate. With a resigned sigh, I looked at Mike and told him, "Don't worry about me Mikey, you know I can handle myself. I can also see when to fight and when not to, and I know that we're way out of out league on this one. I'll go with this Director Fury, give them whatever it is that they want, and then I'll be back here quick as a cricket. It'll all work out, you'll see. While I'm gone, don't let any of the other guys take my money from Mr. Spiegelman when he comes to get his car okay?" Mike studied me and then Fury for a few moments before he finally relented and with a worried look said, "Okay kid, it's your call. Get back soon, or else I'll have to hire someone new and we both know that no one else is as good as you." With one last reassuring smile at Mike, I turned to Director Fury with a look of determination and said, "Where are we going?"

**A/N: Okay so I was mean and I gave a bit of a cliffhanger, but let me know if you guys thought it was good. I'm not super confident about it, but I think it was decent:)) Please read and review!**


End file.
